crossingvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Dengeki Bunko: Crossing Void
Dengeki Bunko: Crossing Void is a turn-based RPG mobile game developed in collaboration by 91 Act & SEGA and published by Tencent. It was released on August 7th, 2018 and is available for download on Android play store and iOS apple store, following a Fighting game, Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, that was released some years ago. It is an Original Game based on light novels published by Dengeki Bunko, and features over 50 iconic characters from more than 25 light novels. The SEA version was officially launched on April 26th, 2016 by 37GAMES. The Global version was officially launched on November 5th, 2019 by 91Act. Background Have you ever imagined such a world? Where Asuna walks in Academy City with her sword in hand; Shana eats her favorite melon bread in a forest of Aincrad; Mikoto stares at a vending machine placed in Ikebukuro... Here is Crossing Void, where the boundaries of Dengeki Bunko worlds collide. The protagonists have been living a peaceful and happy life in this amazing new world until it gets ruined by an unexpected crisis... Gameplay Dengeki Bunko: Crossing Void features two kind of modes; Story and Challenge mode. Story Mode In Story mode, the player follows an original storyline featuring characters from various light novels. Various rewards can be obtained by clearing chapters including Coins, Maigo, Exp, Character fragments, and upgrade materials. Challenge Mode Challenge mode provides several stages including Storm of Gold, Crusade, Curio Hunt, Void Trials, Void Agency, Dream Realm, Expedition, Notebook, and 2 different kind of PVP Modes, Burst Link and Void Competition. Void Competition Void Competition is the normal PVP mode. It allows you to select and form a team using your own lineup and battle another player in real time. Burst Link Burst Link mode offers you a more advanced gamepl Characters The characters in Dengeki Bunko are divided into two main categories, Main and Sub characters. A full party consists of 3 groups of characters; three main and three sub characters. * Main characters are characters that you can bring to the frontlines. These characters have a Basic Attack, an Active Skill, and an Ultimate Skill. Additionally a number of Passive Skills can be unlocked as progress by raising your character’s ☆. Raising the character's ☆ will also allow you to upgrade Basic Attack, Active Skill and Ultimate skill, further enhancing its damage and additional effects. A main character can possess up to 5 passive skills at 6☆, and a number of Talents depending on their rarity. The higher the rarity the more talents a character will possess. * Support characters are characters that can be paired with Main Characters. Each Sub character has one Sub Skill. Similar to Main characters, Sub characters also possess up to 5 passive skills that can be obtained by raising a character's ☆ and a number of Talents depending on rarity. These skills and Talents will benefit the main characters they are paired with. Rarity Rarity is divided into 4 Categories indicated by different colors from S-Rank to C-Rank: Talent Talents are additional stats that can be gained depending on the character's rarity. Altering Talents require a Character fragment or an OG fragment. Skill From the in-game battle interface, starting from the first to fifth skill slot, the Skills are Basic Attack, Active Skill, Ultimate Skill, Sub-Active Skill, and Crossing skill respectively. Basic Attack To be Added Active Skill To be Added Ultimate Skill To be Added Sub-Active Skill To be Added Cross Skill One of the Special features of this game is called Crossing Skills. Pairing characters with relations together will unlock an additional “Crossing Skill” where both characters will perform a special attack. Crossing Skills are generally stronger than normal Active Skills. But unlike normal skills, you are not allowed to directly upgrade a Crossing Skill's level to increase its damage and additional effects. Curio Curios are Equipment that can be equipped to a character for additional stats. There are four types of curio available: I, II, III,IV. Curios can be green, blue, purple and orange. The more advanced a curio the higher the level requirements. Curios of the same set provide Set Stats. Enhance Fairy Potions and unwanted curios can be used to enhance curios. Bonus stats are gained when curios are leveled to 4/ 8/ 12/ 16/ 20. The more advanced a curio the higher the maximum enhancement level. Playable Characters Main Characters * Ako * Asuna * Emi * Izaya * Kirino * Kirito * Kojyo * Kuroko * Kuroyukihime * MHCR-Eins * MHCR-Zwei * Mikoto * Miyuki * Qwenthur * Rentaro * Selvaria * Shana * Shizuo * Taiga * Tomoka * Yukina * Yuuki Sub Characters * Accelerator * Ako * Alicia * Asuna * Boogiepop * Celty * CMR-91 * Dokuro * Enju * Erio * Frolaytia * Haruyuki * Havia * Holo * Innocent Charm (Hinata) * Kino * Kirino * Kirito * Kouko * Kuroko * Kuroneko * Kuroyukihime * Leafa * Llen * MHCR-Drei * MHCR-Eins * Mikoto * Rentaro * Rusian * Ryuji * Selvaria * Shizuo * Tatsuya * Touma * Uihara (Kazari) * Wilhelmina * Yukina * Yuuki * Zero Non-Playable Characters * Maku * Saku Dengeki Bunko Series An incomplete list of Dengeki Bunko light novel series with characters included in the game: * Accel World * A Certain Magical Index * And You Thought There Is Never a Girl Online? * Black Bullet * Bludgeoning Angel Dokoro-chan * Boogiepop Phantom * Durarara!! * Grimoire of Zero * Ground Control of Psychoelectric Girl * Heavy Object * Kino's Journey * Oreimo * Ro-Kyu-Bu! * Shakugan no Shana * Spice & Wolf * Strike the Blood * Sword Art Online * Swort Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online * The Devil is a Part-Timer! * The Irregular at Magic High School * The Pet Girl of Sakurasou * Toradora! * Valkyria Chronicles Reference # Durarara Fandom # QooApp # Gaming Vault Category:Browse